


Music Games

by UltimateProtagonistNerd



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Gamer! Komaeda, Guitar Hero - Freeform, M/M, Music Club! Gundam, Talentswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateProtagonistNerd/pseuds/UltimateProtagonistNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagito brings Gundam a bag of goods and they begin a little competition to see who could come out victorious.</p><p>The ascendant King of Ice and Rock or The Gamemaster Prince Fluffy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Games

"Oh Gundam! I got you something!: called the silvery haired one known by many as Nagito Komaeda.

"What mortal dare trespass in MY layer? and t- oh, it's only you." the musical genius was sitting in an alcove and hid in his scarf embarrassed, "I was about to go on a grand speech". He said emerging out of it and staring at his hand, in which tightly clutched was a bag reading "GameStop".

"You have brought me games? Will these even be worth my time, Mortal Nagito?"

"Indeed... I picked them out simply for that reason. For my king of ice musicians... or whatever that thing you call yourself is."

Gundam took the bag and closely examined the contents: Guitar Hero Rocks the 80s, Rock Bands 1 and 2, and Guitar Hero III.

Nagito continued "Some of these are new purchases but the guitar hero's I brought from my own extensive personal collection", he was saying as the dramatic one read each game front, back, and on the inside. Gundam looked up at that messy haired smiling boy and demanded that he bring him "the guitar-shaped electronic plaything" to defeat his enemies in a round of "Heroes of the Guitar".

The system got hooked up to the rooms TV set and two controllers were brought out, Gundam was confused when the gamer set it to a mode mysteriously called "2-player"

"What shall we do in this 'two-player'? ...This does mean you'll be playing too right?"

Nagito just laughed and buried himself in his hands, almost brought to tears by the lack of knowledge regarding videogames. Getting back up, he says "Of course, a little two-player will be good for us. You don't want to exclude me do you? It's okay if you're afraid I'd win, they always are afraid" he kind of muttered looking at the ground sideways, placing a hand on his hip.

"No, I, Gundam Tanaka fear nothing, not even you're hallow threats for I know that they be that. I'll just go easy on you so as not to inflict pain on your self-esteem!" the music expert called out, loud enough for the next door neighbor, Kuzuryuu, to bang on the wall and yell "Keep it fucking down idiots!"

Nagito Komaeda just smirked arrogantly and gave the best "I'm ready" glare.

Gundam scrolled through all of the song list, trying to find something he knew he'd win if played. Eventually landing on "One" by Metallica, there was no way he thought even the gamer could master such a high level metal difficulty. He chose "hard" difficulty, claiming he didn't go straight to expert in order to "practice". Nagito knows this claim was false. King of Ice on the guitar controller, the SHSL Gamer on a plain old Dualshock 3.

Their game started up and out of the gate it was Nagito Komaeda taking the lead, not missing any of the notes. Meanwhile Gundam had no such luck, he couldn't get a long enough streak going to keep up. By the end of the travesty it was a major blowout. No questions, Nagito Komaeda had won. Gundam was left behind in the dust of a game he was confident he could win.

.....

"What type of wicked sorcery did you just perform Nagito?"

The other retorted, "What sorcery DIDN'T I perform?"

"That is it! Do you know what punishment for showing me up in sorcery is?" Gundam half-yelled and half-whispered, hiding in his scarf.

"Smooches?"

From inside the scarf weak muttering came, "yeah... smooches."

 


End file.
